


Ice, Wind, and Snow

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Weather, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Gen, Team, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, U-wing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The rest of the team watches anxiously as Bodhi and Cassian try to land the U-wing safely in a fierce winter storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the super nasty weather I drove through to get home on Christmas night and my various family members who were sure I was going to die. (Spoiler: I didn't.)

The air on the landing pad is one of unquestioned anxiety. Even though the mission had been successful and Rogue One had secured the intel they'd come for and all gotten out undetected, Jyn, K-2SO, Baze, and Chirrut are all nervous as they stand waiting for Cassian and Bodhi to come pick them up in the U-wing. The ground of this planet is covered with ice and snow, and more of it is falling, mixed in with rain to form a thick sleet. Wind howls through the trees and between the squat buildings around them.

“The odds of a safe landing and take off in this weather are less than-” K2 begins, but Jyn cuts him off.

“We've seen them land in worse.”

“I wouldn't say _worse_ ,” Chirrut pipes up, the words muffled by the thick scarf wrapped around his neck and obscuring the lower part of his face.

Jyn bites her lip. “Well, similar then. But I trust them. They'll come, and they'll be fine.”

“As I said-” K2 begins again.

“Can it,” Jyn bites out. “We can't exactly stay here overnight. It's a miracle the Imperials aren't onto us already, and you know they're going to notice their things are missing any minute.”

“Look,” Baze says, pointing into the sky.

The other humans squint into the driving snow, and sure enough a shape begins to materialize out of the fog – their ship. It seems to be doing fine, before a strong wind buffets it, throwing the U-wing to one side. Jyn gasps, hands clenched into fists, hating the feeling of helplessness as she watches her friends fight the storm, completely unable to help.

The ship rights itself and continues its run, coming closer and closer. Jyn's racing heart begins to calm as it hovers above the landing pad, then spikes again as another blast of frigid air tips it off course. The two pilots correct just enough to set the thing down, off-center, but safe. She breathes out a sigh of relief and hears the rest do the same.

“I don't understand how we keep defying the odds like this,” K2 mutters as the ramp begins to open. “Surely our numbers will all be up soon enough.”

Jyn ignores him, settling even more as Cassian's face appears in the entryway. He looks as frazzled as she feels, but he's here, and she knows Bodhi is in there, too. They've done it. “Come on, what're we waiting for?” he says, motioning them inside.

They all crowd aboard and take their seats. “Buckle up tight,” Bodhi grits from the co-pilot's chair. “This is gonna be a bumpy ride.”

“You got in here; I know you can get us out,” Jyn says as she straps herself in, the others doing the same.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Cassian throws over his shoulder as he returns to the cockpit.

“We've got company,” Bodhi tells him. “Gunners coming out of that building there.”

“Let's get out of here,” Cassian says, and throws the ship back into the air.

The stability of solid ground vanishes immediately, and Jyn realizes the movements she saw from the ground were only a small part of what the pilots are actually dealing with. She grits her teeth and remains silent, determined not to be any kind of distraction.

The craft is buffeted by the wind, thrown this way and that, its passengers grimly clinging to their restraints, only the occasional audible cry let out and quickly bitten out.

Jyn can tell when they start to escape the storm; things calm down gradually, the disturbances getting smaller and smaller. Finally, they break atmosphere, and the trip becomes smooth and silent.

“Whew!” Bodhi cries from the cockpit. He turns and gives them all a shaky grin. “How's that for a ride?!”

Jyn stands and approaches the front of the ship, laying a hand on each of the pilots' shoulders. Cassian looks up at her, still sweating bullets from the looks of it. “Great job,” she tells them. “I never doubted you for a moment.”

“Do you really think lying to them is helpful?” K2 deadpans, suddenly beside her. “I was utterly convinced we were all going to die a fiery death.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Cassian says, rolling his eyes and slumping back in his chair. “For that, maybe you can take us the rest of the way home.”

“I'm confident my abilities will get us there safely. Perhaps I should have remained on board, and there wouldn't have been so much trouble.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes forcefully, jumping down from his seat. “Whatever you say. I need a break.” He turns to Jyn. “How did it go? You have what we came for?”

Jyn nods and leads the way to the back of the craft to debrief he and Cassian about their part of the mission.


End file.
